Christmas spy
by Missmarybeth
Summary: Zach has been gone for a few days, and with Christmas approaching, Cammie and Bex start to worry. Where has Zach gone? And what surprise awaits Cammie when he returns? ZachxCammie one shot


**as promised, here is my Christmas fanfiction. Sorry it's late, but I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Cammie held the tinsel as Bex started to push the tree towards the front of the grand hall. They were both glad to be back at the Gallagher Academy after such a hard year. Liz ran in with a cardboard box in her hands, the words Xmas spray painted in red on the front.

"I found the lights!" She squeaked, running over to the girls, putting the box on the table. Bex finally put the tree into its rightful position and smiled, hands on hips as she examined it. She tilted her head to the side slightly, her brow furrowing as she realised one of the branches on the 8 foot tree was crooked. She rolled her eyes and looked to Cammie, grinning.

"Get your boyfriend and a ladder, I'm not climbing up there." She teased her, and Cammie blushed in response. Zach and Cammie were a steady couple now, but Cammie hadn't seen him in a few days. As soon as the snow had started to fall, Zach had disappeared without any warning. Now, the snow was 3 inches deep, and he still wasn't back. Cammie hadn't thought about it a lot, Bex had made sure of that, by creating job after job, distraction after distraction. Now, she had purposely referred to Zach, because she was worried. At first, she hadn't thought about it. When Cammie had started to fret, she had made distractions. Now, Bex was concerned, and Cammie finally realised why she had felt so empty lately.

"You think I'm going up there?" His voice sent a chill through Cammie, and she span around. Zach stood in the door, dark brown hair sprinkled with snowflakes. Even though it had only been a few days, Zach looked taller. He walks forward, but not fast enough in Cammie's heads. She runs at him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, breathing in the scent of fresh air and the hint of his shampoo. His hands press against her back a little, but then he pulls away, and Cammie barely gets to look into his dark eyes for longer than a second before he's walking forward, towards the tree.

"Come on, be a man." Bex teased, and Zach shrugged, flashing her that smile of his. When she went to hug him, Cammie felt her heart constrict. Bex was her best friend, but she still felt threatened by her, especially when she saw her with Zach.

"Where did you go?" Bex whispered discretely into Zach's ear, who responded by pulling back and pointing at himself, cocking his eyebrows jokingly.

"Spy." He smiled, before walking towards the cupboard, pulling out the ladder. He leant it against the tree, quickly straightening the branch, and Cammie watched him in awe. As he leaned to place the other branches around the spot, his muscles bunched and contracted, and Cammie couldn't look away. He finally climbed down and went to take the lights from Liz's box. The four of them spent most of the day decorating the tree, but Zach didn't talk to Cammie, who stole glances at him whenever she could. She didn't know what she had done wrong, and the more she thoughts about it, the more she started to worry. What if he doesn't want me? She thought, her eyes stinging dangerously.

"Cammie?" Bex asked worriedly, snapping Cammie out if her daze. She looked at Bex with misty eyes, blinking rapidly. She had been stood for ages staring blankly at the tree, an ornament clutched in her hand. Bex reached forward and I clasped Cammie's hand, putting the ornament on the tree carefully, before facing Cammie again.

"What's the matter?" Bex asked, but Cammie shook her head. No one needed to know what she was thinking about, she was probably just being silly.

"Nothing." She said convincingly, looking around the room for Zach, but not finding him. Bex saw her looking and smiled, because she knew something Cammie didn't. She couldn't wait to see Cammie's face when she found out.

"He went to the roof. I think he wants to meet you there." Bex could barely contain her excitement, and Cammie looked at her questioningly. Bex turned and walked away, smiling widely to herself. How she wished she could have a boyfriend like Zach. Kind, caring, ruggedly handsome, yet dangerous and smart. Cammie deliberated over what to do for a second, then took off running towards the roof, wondering what could be in store. She ran up many flights of stairs, and by the time she was at the top of them, her breath was coming hard and fast. She looked at the door to the roof, slightly ajar, and took a deep breath. He's waiting for me on the other side of that door, she thought as she observed the dim glow through the crack.

She pushed the door opened, and felt her heart drop. As the wind hit her, cutting into her skin, she saw what can only be described as the most beautiful thing to ever exist. The old, usually pitch black roof top had been swept clean of leaves and dirt, the floor specked with snow flakes, and was lit by thousands and thousands of white fairy lights. The bench on the far side of the roof had been surrounded by vines and flowers, and sitting on that bench was Zach, holding in his hand a bunch of mistletoe. Cammie's heart beat fast as he stood, bathed in the white light, and walked towards her, holding the mistletoe above his head.

"Surprise Gallagher girl." He smiled, taking her by the hand and kissing her. Cammie didn't know what was going on, but the soft pressure of his lips upon hers made her questions melt away. All too soon, he pulled away and lead her to the bench, sitting her down.

"You did all of this for me? When?" She asked, taking in the view of the town, watching the lights of the houses glow. Zach pulled out a box, wrapped neatly in pale blue paper, and held it out to her.

"Those three days I wasn't here. I was buying this stuff. Then yesterday I was setting it up." He replied, placing the box in Cammie's hand. She looked at it in giddy confusion, wondering what it was.

"I know it's not Christmas for a few more hours, but I wanted to see you open it now." He said, moving closer, his thigh pressed against hers. Her fingers shook from the cold as she tore the paper, only to reveal another box, this one black. She pulled the lid off, and stared into the box in wonder. There, right in front of her eyes, was a beautiful necklace, simple yet gorgeous. On the silver chain was a heart pendant to match.

"Zach..." She breathed, and Zach took out the necklace, undoing the clasp. He leant forward and fastened it around her neck, before taking her face in his hands.

"Merry Christmas Gallagher girl." He whispered, before gently pressing his lips to her. She leant into him, enjoying the sweet, long, soft kiss, the snow falling gently around them, landing in her hair. When he pulled away, he took of his jacket, draping it around her shoulders, thinking her shaking was due to the cold. Yet it wasn't. She was shaking because she couldn't believe what was happening. She was shaking because she loved him, and couldn't possibly have wished for a better Christmas present.

"Thank you." She whispered, and he smiled, his arm wrapped around her waist, her head leaning into his shoulder. He sighed in content. This is all I ever wished for, he thought.

"Boyfriend of the year right here." He joked, and she gave him a playful nudge, giggling slightly. Cammie wasn't a giggling girl, but it had felt right to giggle at that moment.

"If you say so." She rolled her eyes as he pretended to be hurt, holding his chest, feigning a fatal injury. He laughed, kissing her hair, and they sat watching the snow fall, until the sun rose sleepily at dawn.

* * *

**Hope everyone had an amazing Christmas! xx**


End file.
